


Footing

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, interruptions, proposal, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25409245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: James has a question. Q keeps interrupting.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Footing

“You know what I am, Q. You—”

“No.”

Bond faltered.

“No?” he asked.

“I know _who you are_ , and I know _what you do_. There is a difference, James.”

“I … suppose there is,” Bond said, feeling a bit wrong-footed.

“It’s important, James. What you do is not all there is. You are so much more than that.”

Bond smiled. He wasn’t entirely sure he agreed with Q, but he was pleased Q thought so highly of him. It boded well. And Q was watching him expectantly.

"All right, then. You know who I am, and you know what I do. And so, you know I don't have much to offer—"

"The only thing you have to offer is everything I want."

Bond faltered again, startled both by the second interruption, and Q's words. Could he mean that?

"Sorry, I shouldn't have interrupted. Was there something you wanted to offer?" Q’s tone was fond, teasing, eager.

Bond found his footing.

"Ask, actually."

"Then do it already, won't you?"

"Marry me? Let me give you all that I am, all that I have, all that we can be?"

Q didn't bother with words, instead pressing himself against James and leaning in for a lengthy kiss.

"Is that a yes, then?"

"Idiot. Of course it's a yes."

**Author's Note:**

> I have lost track of how many times James has worked a proposal into my fics this fest. He's quite determined. There is at least one more to come ...


End file.
